


Zawiodłeś mnie Stark

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, POV Bucky Barnes
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Bucky ma Starkowi kilka słów do powiedzenia.





	Zawiodłeś mnie Stark

Nigdy nie widziałem w Tobie wroga Stark. Gdy pojawiłem się w Wieży stanowiłem swoisty rodzaj tabula rasa, dostałem taką możliwość i postanowiłem wykorzystać ją najlepiej jak potrafiłem. Dlatego zdziwiło mnie twoje zachowanie. Nie chodziło tu o docinki, sarkastyczne odzywki, w końcu nie pozostawałem Ci w nich dłużny. Z rytmu wybiły mnie twoje podchody, kłamstwa i próba udowodnienia, że jesteś lepszy. Muszę przyznać Stark, że przez to w jakiś sposób się na Tobie zawiodłem.

Nie tylko ty zbierałeś o mnie informacje nim przekroczyłem prób Wieży. Ja też się coś nie coś o tobie dowiedziałem. I od początku widziałem, że istnieje pewna kwestia, o której jednocześnie strasznie chcesz mi powiedzieć, a z drugiej strony nie jesteś pewien czy nie powinieneś jednak trzymać języka za zębami. Ale jesteś Starkiem, tak samo wyszczekanym i montującym w podwalinach rzeczywistości, jak twój ojciec. I choć wiem, że niezbyt tego chciałeś, pod tym względem nie różniłeś się od niego prawie wcale.

Przyszedłem pusty, czysty, niczym niezapisana kartka.

A ty spróbowałeś zaimponować mi tym, że z nim spałeś. Co chciałeś tym osiągnąć Stark? Miałem być zazdrosny? Wściekły? Rozedrgany? Chciałeś mnie sprowadzić na skraj? Spowodować, żeby wyszło ze mnie to co najgorsze? Słyszałem dumę i butę w twoim głosie. I trochę mi z tym źle, ale poczułem satysfakcje, gdy starłem je z powierzchni ziemi kilkoma słowami.

Bo czy naprawdę widziałeś go zupełnie nagiego? Opowiedz mi o jego snach. Wymień choć jedno jego marzenie. Co sprawia, że potrafi zaniemówić z zachwytu, a co wywołuje u niego płacz? Może porozmawiamy o jego dzieciństwie, dam ci fory, zacznijmy od okresu nim mnie spotkał. Lepiej, opowiedz mi choć jedną historię o nim, w której nie figurujesz. Nie te z muzeum, coś co opowiadał ci tak sam z siebie, z typowym dla niego błyskiem w oku i zaczesywaniem włosów do tyłu.

Widziałeś jego ciało, dotykałeś jego skóry, ale nigdy nie przeniknąłeś do samej duszy. I wciąż wiesz o nim tyle samo, co o setkach książek, które kupiłeś, by dobrze wyglądały na regałach, ale nigdy ich nie przeczytałeś, nawet nie otworzyłeś.

Poza tym. Jaka to tajemnica, kiedy ja już od dawna wiedziałem? Rozmawiam z nim Stark, codziennie, godzinami, wiem o wszystkim. A ty stoisz przede mną, jak wrytym prawie widzę, jak kręcą się twoje tryby. Przegrałeś potyczkę, którą sam zacząłeś Stark. Przegrałeś tym swoim szybciej, mocniej, bardziej.


End file.
